


But She Didn’t

by themomentyouvewaitedfor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Emotions?, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, M/M, Offscreen Violence, Slight Violence, amanda sucks, borderline decent gavin, connor has em, insecure connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themomentyouvewaitedfor/pseuds/themomentyouvewaitedfor
Summary: You, Hank, and Connor were tracking down two androids that had taken a little girl of some hotshot club manager for ransom. Dickbag wasn’t going to pay ‘a couple of plastics’, so it was up to the three of you to find her before the clock ran out.





	But She Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo another one in 24 hours. It’s short, sorry, I can’t write anything more than 2,000 words. This is technically a continuation of Empty so you can read that if you want.

The station was in graveyard shift mode by the time the three of you had gotten back. You waved a goodbye to Hank as he drives off in his dinky old car. The two of you had played rock paper scissors on who had to file the report this time, and of course you had lost. Always going for the scissors. You turn back to the station and join Connor to walk in. As you were making your way to your desk, you noticed that he seemed a little troubled, his LED running yellow. He rolled his chair over to your desk while you started up your terminal. You suppose it had been a rough night. You, Hank, and Connor were tracking down two androids that had taken a little girl of some hotshot club manager for ransom. Dickbag wasn’t going to pay ‘a couple of plastics’, so it was up to the three of you to find her before the clock ran out.

-

You and Hank had your guns out, him leaning against the wall, then you, then Connor. He seemed miffed that he was in the back, but you didn’t care, he didn’t have a gun. Hank listened for signs of anyone inside the abandoned apartment complex and signaled the okay. He opened the unlocked door and the two of you swung in with your guns aimed for anyone that might have popped out. After a few seconds of nothing Connor made his way past the two of you and stopped. His LED flickered yellow as he processed incoming information. “There are people on the third floor, and one on the fourth with an accelerated heart rate. Presumably the child.”

“Alright, Hank, cover the entrance, Connor, make sure the androids don’t hear anything, I’m going for the girl. We can confront them after she’s safe.” Hank grumbled about being on guard duty but you ignored him and handed your gun to Connor.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you my gun.”

“Detective, I cannot-“

“Just take the freakin gun, Connor. It’s just the little girl up there, right? I’ll be fine. You need it more.”

He looked into your eyes and you were surprised to see his resolve fade away. You were adjusting to his newfound humanity just as much as he was. “Alright,” he goes for the gun but places his hand over yours, “Be careful.”

You know he can sense your heart rate skyrocket, but you don’t care. “You too. No more replacement Connors, ya hear?” He nodded.

“I’m gonna throw up.” You rolled your eyes.

“Love you too, Hank.” You and Connor made your way up the stairs as quietly as you could. You followed his lead, as he was able to analyze where to step so the wood didn’t creak under you. When you reached the third floor, the two of you hid around the corner of the hallway. You could hear someone rustling around in one of the rooms. Connor nodded at you and you continued up the next flight of stairs alone. You just prayed that you didn’t misstep. Once on the fourth floor you make your way down the hallway. Faintly you can make out sniffling coming from a couple doors down on the right. You step with precision and make it to the door with minimal noise. As you reach for the handle and open the door the sniffling stops. You peek in and see the little girl sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. She looks as if she’s about to cry but you put a finger to your lips and reach out a hand to her. She comes forward and just when your fingers are about to touch a sharp bang sounds underneath you. You swore as the girl squealed. You know what a gunshot sounds like.

-

As Connor watched your retreating form, he clenched his jaw in irritation. It was back again. The worry. He hated it, and it was permanently filed under ‘negative emotions’. Hank had been trying to help him identify all his new feelings and sort them into negatives and positives, but Hank had also said that sometimes there’s a grey area, which Connor didn’t understand, because what did colors have to do with emotion? Frustration. That was also a negative emotion. He had felt it more and more as of late. Sometimes, which was concerning, around you. He liked you. He didn’t understand why a negative emotion was paired with you. It made him mad at himself. It made him feel like he did when Amanda was in control. Another downside to deviancy was becoming distracted. For example, Connor didn’t hear when one of the androids said, “I’m gonna go check on the girl.” The sound of footsteps approaching one of the doors did reach him, and he quickly made his way over there. As the door was opened away from Connor he grabbed the handle and shut it towards him. “What the fuck...?” He raised your gun and let out a breath, allowing himself to think of you again for a moment before kicking the door in and throwing the android behind it to the ground. Then his friend raised his gun-

-

You had quickly grabbed the little girl’s hand and yanked her into the hallway. As you were running down the steps all you could think of was Connor. Sweet Connor. Worried Connor. Irreplaceable Connor. Your Connor. You reached the last step onto his floor and ran in view of the hallway. Connor was leaning over one of the androids, one hand balled up into a fist holding him up by his shirt, and one hand holding the gun that he had beat him over the face with. Blue blood was splattered on the both of them, and you felt your heart skipping beats. “Connor,” it came out like a whisper, but he heard you. He raised his gun without hesitation and looked at you like he used to when you had first met. The little girl gasps and you push her behind you. Before you could say anything more you hear the jogging footsteps of Hank approaching you. 

Breathing heavily, he managed to get out, “Connor, the fuck are you doing?” Connor blinked, his LED pulsing, and lowers the gun.

“I apologize, detective. I didn’t know who you were.”

You blinked, unsure of what to say, “It’s okay.” The stark contrast that was his regret filled eyes worried you. Hank looks at the android beneath Connor and the one that was shot in the room.

“Ah, Christ. Connor, call it in.”

“Right away, Lieutenant.”

-

“Connor?” His eyes raised to meet yours.

“Yes Detective?”

“Are you okay?”

“My systems appear to be in working order-“

“That’s not what I meant, Connor.” He had taken out his coin and began to roll it across his fingers. “Are you okay?”

He stops the coin, “I suppose... I am unwell.”

You turn your chair towards him and lean forward. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you afraid of me, [Y/N]?” If the question hadn’t taken you off guard, the raw worry and hope in his voice would have.

“Seriously? I have worse nightmares about the police academy.” His LED flickered and a hint of a smile was revealed. “Why would you ask me that?”

“When I was forced to confront the androids, all I could think about was you,” you could feel your palms start to sweat but you couldn’t take your eyes away from the android in front of you. “To focus I had to shut everything out. I had to shut you out. And while I accomplished my mission in keeping you and the girl safe, I was... scared. For a moment I thought that Amanda-“ Your hand reached over and covered his on his knee. He’s opened up to you a bit about his experience with the wicked bitch of the west before, but he still is private about most things like that.

“But she didn’t.” He stared at your hand on his and looked at you.

“No. She didn’t.” You give him a soft smile and-

“You fuckin kidding me?” You wrench your hand back and turn to see Gavin walking from the break room. “At my desk?”

Rolling your eyes, you say, “Shut up, Reed. We have a joint desk.”

“Just sayin, why don’t you go over to his? Geez, it’s disgusting.”

“Whatever. Connor, I’m almost done, meet me in the lobby?” He nods and goes to wait for you.

After adding a few things you finally finish the report and submit it. As you’re turning off your terminal, Gavin looks at you from across your desks. “So you really like him, huh?”

“I don’t need you-“

“I’m not tryna be a dick here. I’m just trying to understand.” You meet his eyes and he seems genuine. “Gotta watch out for my partner, right?”

You scoff, “We were partners for like a week.” You get up to leave.

“Still counts.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Just tell me if the prick tries anything! I’ll beat his ass into a toaster.” 

“Sure, Reed,” You wave behind you without looking back, your smile matching Connor’s as he stands up to walk you home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request stuff!! Sometimes a bitch has writers block


End file.
